


See where it gets you.

by birbteef



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Scissoring, Sex Pollen, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, alien murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: After fist fighting an alien, Breakdown comes back to the ship covered in a strange liquid. Together, he and Knock Out start to notice something strange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sex pollen fic, and thus carries all the inherent consent issues sex pollen fics usually have. All I can do is offer my assurance that they're both very into it and both super ok with what happens. If you're personally not ok with it, don't read further.

They were headed to Earth, sort of. There was no actual official time table they had to meet so getting there was a slow and languid process of stopping by other planets and doing the local sightseeing. It was nice, they both relished in having the time off to do whatever they wanted. In some ways they could almost pretend like they had never been conscripted into this war aside from the fact that they still had to head back to their shared little ship every night.

There ship had been formatted for six of them, The Stunticons and Knock Out. Fortunately Breakdown’s paranoia gave him a sort of need for self preservation, one of many quality traits that the rest of The Stunticons had lacked. They were the only two left, the rest of the party having been picked off one by one over the years. Somehow, between the both of them left, they weren’t all that upset about it.

They had become friends, close proximity and the common goal of survival had a tendency to do that. That, coupled with the sightseeing they were currently doing on their way to the little waterworld Earth made them fairly comfortable in each other’s presence. 

Knock Out just recently reclassified Breakdown as an innercircle friend in his databanks after sharing a lovely night out watching a meteor shower on an old restocking station. It had been quiet and, if Knock Out were being honest with himself, sort of sweet. It was the kind of thing you did with someone you were either sparked with or bonded to, the fact that Breakdown didn’t complain as they sat and watched the sky was deeply charming to Knock Out.

Breakdown had Knock Out classified as a friend a long time ago, after his second emergency surgery on the battlefield where the little medic had carried him broken and bleeding back to the ship single handedly. 

\--

Currently, Knock Out was curled up in the rec room. Their ship was parked on a little plasticine desert planet. There wasn’t much to see, the thick polymer life all looked the same to him and they had no waxes or special supplies unique to the area. He was eager to leave this planet in particular and head to a nearby star system with a decepticon colony known for its mining operations. He could spend an afternoon looking at some of those workers, yes sir he could. 

He lamented losing the Stunticons more for the lack of eye-candy than anything else. He never considered them very highly, and would say so often. But they were handsome, and liked to pick things up in his direction so he would notice the way their plating shifted and twisted around them. Sure, they were violent idiots and Knock Out felt much better not having them around, but at least they had been good looking violent idiots. Breakdown had been the most tolerable personality wise, still off-puttingly rough at times, but Knock Out supposed that couldn’t be helped. 

He was scrolling through a war briefing one of the Autobots had put on a public channel and drinking some nice warm mulled high grade out of a fluted cube. The berth Breakdown had dragged in here had been reformatted into a couch-like thing with no arm rest on one end. Knock Out preferred to lounge around on this more than his actual berth. The war brief he was reading was short and horribly biased against the decepticons but it gave Knock Out the information he needed, the war front in the area was spreading further into the Castor System, so they would likely be safe if they just wanted to chill out in the area for a while. He didn’t really want to stay on this planet but it was reassuring to know that if they needed to, there likely wouldn’t be any trouble from the Autobots.

Once he was finished he set the pad down, almost ready to pull up the holoscreen and start a vid for the evening when there was a horrible thump on the side of the ship. Knock Out strongly considered just ignoring it, but he sent Breakdown a comm instead. ::That you?::

There was no reply through his comms but the thunk happened again in rapid succession. It sounded like banging more than anything else, like someone was trying to get in. He furrowed his brow, gripping his drink a little tighter. He wasn’t a fighter, this wasn’t his responsibility. Knock Out suddenly wished Motormaster or Dead End was there, someone big to just go poke their head outside and holler at whatever was banging. 

::Breakdown please answer. There’s something outside the ship!:: He sent another comm off. The banging didn’t occur again but Knock Out spread his EM field as far as he could, trying to track whatever was slowly making a circle around the ship to the front. He was afraid it would find the door and somehow force it’s way inside, doing Primus knows what to him and the ship. He made a small vow to himself to ask Breakdown for some kind of self defense lesson if he survived this. Maybe trade it for some basic first aid training. Breakdown would probably appreciate that. 

His thin EM field picked something up so he strained it harder, going slightly nauseous from the effort of pushing so wide and thin. Another field, magnetic pulsing and stuttering meeting his. It was Breakdown’s. Knock Out clutched his glass to his chest, reeling his field in tight as some muffled banging and yelling started to fill the air. Breakdown was screaming at whatever was attacking the ship. Knock Out didn’t hear any word-like noises of response, but he did pick up on the tell tale sounds of fighting. 

It lasted all of three minutes. Breakdown’s muffled voice yelling and sharp flairs of his EM field through the thick hull of the ship were all that Knock Out was able to pick up on. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. One last little grunt from the blue mech is all Knock Out heard before there was nothing. 

A few strange seconds of disjointed quiet and then the familiar sound of someone punching in the passcode to the door alerted Knock Out to Breakdown’s victory. He set the mulled energon down, slowly creeping to the front of the ship. Breakdown was shutting the door, covered in some sort of liquid and dripping it all over the floor of the ship. Breakdown looked up, acknowledging Knock Out with a nod. “I got that thing good!”

Knock Out nodded slowly. “What was it? Are you alright?” He grabbed a towel from the side closet by the entrance, taking to Breakdown’s plating so he would stop dripping. “Why are your comms off?” He started a basic scan to check Breakdown for injuries. He wasn’t a true medic frame, so he didn’t have any built in special medical scanners, but he could take care of what most other frames could and figure out if there was a basic injury in there.

“I dunno. It’s some kind of local wildlife. Real wet little guy.” He held his arms out, letting Knock Out towel them off. “All banging up on the ship, It was trying to rut, I think. Comms are broke from a fall I took, hit my head a while back. I can receive but I can't send.”

Knock Out frowned. “Well that’s unpleasant. I'd like to take a look at your comms later.” he looked at his hands, covered in the wetness from the thing. Breakdown was still just soaked in it, and Knock Out felt like his attempts to dry him off just wound up making himself slightly damp as well. He wadded the towel up, doing his best to just get rid of the bulk of the slime. It was thick, and sort of ropey between his hands, not sticky really, just not as slick as he would have thought. “What is this stuff?”

Breakdown shrugged, trying to wipe some of it off of himself as well. “It’s all up inside me though. The thing like...vomited on me.”

“You should go to the washrack.” Knock Out replied, looking at his own wet hands. “It doesn’t look like im making much headway with the towel. You’re just getting the floor wet.”

Breakdown took the towel from him and nodded, “Way ahead of you.”

Knock Out watched him leave, looking back to the floor once he was done. It would have to be cleaned and there was no Wildrider around to bully into doing it for him any more. He went back to the little closet, pulling out some more towels and dropping to his knees on the floor. Cleaning up wasn’t beneath him so long as no one mentioned it. It was more important to have a clean living space than to suffer through chores.

He heard the washrack turn on, the pipes over Knock Out’s head clanging to life as he cleaned up the mess. He found that as the liquid dried it became more gelatinous, and easier to scoop up into the towel. The floor didn’t take nearly as long to clean up as he thought it would. He set the towels in the medical recovery basket with some mesh strips he needed to wash out later. 

The mulled energon was still where he had set it, though he found himself frowning slightly that it had cooled. It tasted stagnant, the additives in it he normally loved were strangely unsatisfying. He swirled it in the little fluted glass for a moment, staring at the blue liquid and the little bubbles it made. It was difficult to break his concentration, something that had he not been a medical professional he realized he may not have picked up on. Maybe he was getting sick? He’d run a defragging program in his offcycle next time he recharged. 

It was a very odd experience, watching himself swirl the energon in the cube and being aware that there was an issue with his processing of it and yet not actually stopping. His hands grew slack and the glass tipped to the ground, shattering the corner and spilling the contents. He felt warm. His hands ached and he was still staring at the energon, now seeping its way slowly across the room at a slight incline. 

“Oh that’s not good.” He said aloud to no one, finally breaking his gaze with the energon to look at his hands. They were still covered in the wet stuff Breakdown had tracked in, hadn’t he washed them? It ached, the sensitivity in his hands had been surgically turned up so he could practice medicine legally. They hurt sometimes, yes, but they didn’t normally ache like this. It was a small fire in his joints, starting from where the liquid had seeped inside his plating and was slowly spreading up his arms. 

He backed up into the wall, noticing with mild horror that his feet and knees also ached from where he had stepped and kneeled in it. Apparently also still wet. He Trembled slightly, making his way to the washrack, but of course it was still running. “Breakdown!” He called out, thumping his shoulder against the door so as not to use his hands. He received a groan in reply, remembering that Breakdown’s comms were off for some reason. “Breakdown I need in there!”

Breakdown didn’t respond again, but his field rippled through the wall to him, warm and welcoming but laced with a tinge of panic. It was a non verbal response to come on in, and if Knock Out weren’t preoccupied with the burning feeling slowly spreading up himself he would have taken great concern with it. 

He nudged the door open, coming in to see Breakdown propped up in the corner, venting heavily as the solvent spattered against him. Knock Out didn’t need to be a medic to scan that he was running incredibly hot. They shared a look of common anticipation, each drawing their own conclusions about the liquid.

“It’s that...Goo.” Breakdown said after a moment. “Get it off yourself.”

Knock Out nodded, stepping into the stream and wringing his hands together. He was fixated on the solvent slowly pulling the globs from his joints and off his plating. It felt good, soothing the burn into a mixed dulled sort of pleasure. He had a hard time focusing on his words, distracted by the individual rivulets sliding off of his plating. He clenched his hands slowly, unfurling them after a moment in the water. “You had...more than I did.”

Breakdown nodded, staring fascinated at Knock Out. “Yeah.”

Knock Out forced himself to try and concentrate. “I think it’s a toxin, probably uh. Seeps. Hmm.” His fans clicked on and he realized he was starting to feel warm again, in a different sort of way. “The rubber. In our joints. I think it...got in the rubber. Then into the energon.” He felt his secondary systems start to power up. His fans, his translation software, Old medical recording programs, his interface protocols, nothing he would need.

Breakdown took a long moment to respond. “I can feel it in my array.”

The interface protocols queued themselves to the front of the process line. Knock Out turned to look at him, the blunt statement taking him by enough of a surprise to force him out of the stupor for a brief moment. “Come again?”

“Knock Out, I’m not...processing things correctly so I have to be blunt about this.” he took a deep breath. “I think I’m gonna have to finger myself, whether you’re here or not.”

The warmth grew immediately at that statement and Knock Out found himself wishing he would do nothing else. He knew he needed to step back a minute. Think this out clearly. He turned the solvent stream off, stopping the flow onto him so he could try and focus on what he needed to do. His hands felt so good, pressing them against everything that he wrung them together, stifling a small moan. 

Breakdown’s hand moved to start rubbing at his interface panel.

“It’s...causing both of us to...need to interface?”

“I think so.” Breakdown’s blunt fingertips dug into the metal mesh at his hip and Knock Out saw just the smallest indentation left in it’s wake. 

“Should we do this together?” Knock Out asked as he sunk to Breakdown’s level. 

“I’d prefer to. You’re a doctor, after all.” His blunt finger pressed into his valve plating seam, pushing it open slightly. 

“I have no experience in this.” Knock Out confessed, leaning forwards to place his sensitive hands on Breakdown’s chest. “I know...so little about toxins.” The sharp snikt of Breakdown’s valve panel sliding open made Knock Out press closer. “And you’re ok with it? With me?”

Breakdown actually laughed, “Knock Out I’ve been dreaming of getting you over me like this since I first saw you, of course I’m ok with it.”

Knock Out breathed a sigh of relief. His hands practically rolled over Breakdown’s chest as he pressed even closer to the blue mech, straddling his lap at this point. “Good. Oh, that’s good.” 

Breakdown drew his gaze from nowhere to focus on Knock Out’s hands. They were kneading at his chest, the flatter undersides of the fingers rubbing back and forth as Knock Out savored the friction of it. Breakdown’s own fingers started to massage at his outer node, grazing it just gently enough. 

His free hand reached up to one of Knock Out’s wrists, gently dragging the hand up to his face. Knock Out gasped when he pressed a delicate kiss to the palm, the gentle gesture was unexpected but entirely welcome.

Knock Out trailed his other hand down Breakdown’s front, keeping his eyes on Breakdown’s face. He was starting to kiss and lick at the hand, running his glossa up each finger before going back to the palm to mouth at the flat metal there. Knock Out hadn’t even realized he was staring till Breakdown grinned at him, “Feels good, don’t it?” he scraped his dentae across Knock Outs palm and kissed it soothingly again after Knock Out made a high pitched keen. “Your hands are so sensitive.”

Knock Out’s intake felt dry and he licked at his lips, making eye contact with Breakdown again. “They are, horribly.” The last word trailed off as he watched Breakdown slowly bring his index finger into his mouth, giving it a good, hard suck. If he were aware of the noise he made at that, he would have been highly embarrassed about it. Currently though, Knock Out was too focused on trying to keep himself from grinding down on Breakdown’s panel. 

The hand Breakdown had slipped between them to slowly finger himself open was rubbing against Knock Out’s heated valve panel. Or Knock Out was rubbing his valve panel on Breakdown’s hand, he wasn’t quite sure. Regardless, he took immediate note when he felt the valve slick fingers start to rub on his panel instead, an uncharacteristically gentle caress on his middle seam. It slid back easily, never standing a chance. 

They rubbed against him deliciously slowly, trapping his node between two digits with practiced precision and rolling it back and forth. It felt so good, those fingers pressing against him dipped a little lower and Knock Out came to the immediate realization that Breakdown’s fingers were far too big to just go in him. Each massive digit was probably the size of Knock Out’s spike, there was no way Breakdown was going to be able to just get one in there right off the bat. Knock Out reluctantly withdrew his hand from Breakdown’s mouth, two fingers sliding free. He leaned back, trying to let his swimming head catch a break before scooting backwards.

“What’re you doing?” Breakdown asked, confusedly.

“I’ll show you. I realize you want my valve but there’s no way those are fitting in me right now. I haven’t been opened in months at this point.” Knock Out replied, bending over so he was meeting Breakdown’s valve face first. 

“Really?” Breakdown gasped as Knock Out’s breath ghosted over him. 

“Please, just because I look good doesn’t mean I get spiked every weekend.” His first lick was tentative, more testing the water to see how Breakdown would react than anything. The valve was a little sloppy, his node was large and glowed a pale but healthy yellow, while the bright orange protoflesh was sort of uneven the closer it got to his opening. There were no mods or biolights to be seen. It was cute, if Knock Out had to give a word to it. Clearly what he had been forged with, and probably didn’t get seen all that often. Knock Out felt sort of special and gave Breakdown’s node a kiss.

Breakdown made the cutest little warbling noise and Knock Out grinned into his protoflesh, drawing his glossa up each side of the valve, slow and firm. “You like that, huh?” He breathed into him, sucking one of the lips into his mouth.

Breakdown whined and rocked his hips. “I-” He vented heavily, “I don’t get this much.”

Knock Out drug his glossa through the middle, dipping it into Breakdown for a brief moment. “Then savor it.”

Knock Out brought his hand that Breakdown had been sucking on to the valve opening, sliding in two fingers with ease. The calipers fluttered and clenched down on his fingers as Knock Out made note that the inside seemed well used, likely from a toy or those large fingers. He always took Breakdown for a spike kind of guy but apparently that wasn’t the case. Knock Out was secretly sort of charmed by that. 

The sensitivity in his hands was dying down a little, and he was glad for it. He kept lapping at Breakdown’s outer node as he started to work his fingers in and out, taking pleasure in all the little noises he was easily wringing from Breakdown. 

He felt a massive hand come to rest on top of his head. He purred gently, but instead of getting pressed into the valve he found the hand was pulling him back. He whined, wanting to kiss the orange protoflesh more but Breakdown’s flushed face caught his attention. They shared a look for a weirdly long moment before Knock Out withdrew his fingers. “What’s up?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Breakdown murmured. 

Knock Out laughed, “I mean if that’s what you want. I enjoyed just eating you though, for the record.” Breakdown flushed again, field a mix of pleasure and embarrassment. “If you wanna hook up again after this, I don’t think I’d be adverse to it.” Knock Out made sure to press his own field back against Breakdown’s to show his sincerity in it. 

Knock Out found himself lamenting that they hadn’t kissed yet, this little escapade fueled by the heat that was slowly dissipating. Knock Out felt a little more in his own head, a little more normal about things. From the way Breakdown was able to keep his concentration on him it looks like he was starting to feel a little better too. That was good, the medic part of Knock Out’s processor said. 

He crawled up Breakdown’s body, lining himself up to face each other. His spike was still retracted but he hadn’t even noticed how worked up his valve had got while he had been going down on Breakdown. It clenched around nothing and Knock Out got a great little idea, positioning his hips so that he had to brace himself on his arms on Breakdown’s chest. 

He pressed their valves together slowly, rolling his hips against Breakdown’s. Breakdown immediately got the hint and took Knock Out’s hips in his hands, Rocking Knock Out against himself. Knock Out panted hard at the stimulation, the hard ridges in Breakdown’s armor felt great against him, perfectly outlining his own smaller frame. 

“Knock Out you feel so good.” he whined, “I always thought so but, I had no idea.” They rocked this way for a while, rubbing their valves against each other and panting hard each time their nodes would touch and spark electricity between them.

He felt Breakdown’s valve clench and flutter, a groan escaping from the larger mech as a small overload washed through him. Knock Out could tell it was barely a release of charge at all, and more of a reaction to excitation than actual stimulation. So he came easy, it would be fun to play with in the future. Knock Out suddenly got ideas about all kinds of things he could do to Breakdown, see how long he could last before having an excitement discharge. Or maybe just try and force everything out of him as fast as possible, see how many overloads he could wring out of the blue mech in a short period of time. Knock Out grinned at the idea, circling his hips down again into Breakdown’s wet folds. 

He finally let his spike panel retract, lifting his hips from Breakdown’s. His large hands massaged little circles into Knock Out’s hips as he helped balance and get Knock Out into a better position. Knock Out realized he was staring at his spike, his field awash with lust and want. “You like what you see?” Knock out asked as he pressed the tip To Breakdown’s entrance.

“You’re so damn pretty.” He mumbled. His fingers worked over Knock Out’s ass and then gripped him, pushing him forwards into himself. Knock Out thought that was absolutely novel in every way and rolled his hips in time with Breakdown’s thrusting. The valve wasn’t tight, but it wasn’t loose either. Snug enough it felt good but also he knew he wasn’t coming even close to stretching Breakdown any. From the looks of things Knock Out didn’t think Breakdown cared.

Breakdown was slowly winding up into a needy whimpering mess, eyes clenched shut and mouth open, mumbling words that Knock Out wasn’t able to parse. Every roll of Knock Out’s hips made brought him a little closer till Knock Out finally felt it, the clench and then the release of built up energy around him as Breakdown overloaded. Knock Out came soon after, pressing himself deep up inside Breakdown and releasing. 

It felt good, the last of whatever fog had been over his processor was clearing away. He felt Breakdown’s large hands come to rest on his back, holding him against his chassis. “Hey doc that was um.” He reset his focal processor. “It was good. Uh. Thanks.”

Knock Out purred against him, his engine running at a low contented pulse as he lay on top of the larger mech. He always loved when a partner had the tact to thank him after sex. It wasn’t necessary, but it made him feel like he did a good job, which was always something he liked to know about. “Mmm~ well thank you too. I’m glad. Honestly. I’d feel much worse about this if it wasn’t good, considering the circumstances of it.”

Breakdown crooked an arm around him, slowly picking himself and Knock Out up off the floor. “It wasn’t Ideal, no. I’m gonna try to fly us out of here as soon as possible. I’d rather not have to do this again.” He turned the washrack on and released Knock Out, running a hand over his exposed valve to help get the fluids in there out before they dried or became sticky.

Knock Out pouted, “not at all?” He stepped back from the stream to let Breakdown get washed off. “I’d let you suck my fingers again if it killed me.”

Breakdown laughed, deep and rumbling. “No. im not referring to that, I just dont wanna have to paw at each other because we’ve been overcome by simulated heat. I mean we can’t even get eggs out of this so what’s the point other than just feeling sort of sick?”

Knock Out nodded. “I understand. When you’re done there do you wanna come to my berth?” He said in a suggestive tone, but his field implied they’d only sleep.

Breakdown grinned and shut the solvent off. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a few months ago, posted it, and then deleted it within the hour because I was embarrassed. I may delete it again who knows.


End file.
